EYES
by Aratte
Summary: Eren tidak mau menatap Levi. RivaEre. Lemon. Oneshot.


**Fik berjudul 'Those Eyes' menjadi pasangan dari fik ini yang memuat sudut pandang Levi. Be sure to check it out gays.**

**Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.**

**Genre/warnings: YAOI slash, lemon eksplisit-implisit**

**Pair: Levi*Eren /RivaEre/RiRen**

.

Eren tidak mau menatap mata Levi.

Alasan pertama karena Levi superiornya.

Alasan kedua karena Eren bawahannya.

Alasan ketiga (sebenarnya alasan pertama) karena ulah Levi.

Adalah konsekuensi dari hubungan yang terjalin pada malam setelah Levi menggiatkan skedul bersih-bersih per dua hari sekali. Tepatnya pukul 9. Saat itu hujan deras. Eren bermimpi buruk, dibangunkan oleh Levi. Konversasi singkat berlanjut menjadi absurd bagi Eren saat Levi memintanya untuk membuka pakaian—atau memaksa untuk membuka.

Segalanya terjadi cepat, berantakan dan basah. Jangan menuntut kronologi. Eren tidak sanggup bercerita.

Sejak malam itu, Levi tidak pernah absen mengunjungi kamar Eren. Alasannya bervariasi; (1) Inspeksi kebersihan, (2) Menjenguk objek dalam pengawasannya, (3) Tindak pengawasan, (4) Bersih-bersih—dalam banyak arti.

Sejak malam itu, Eren membalurkan busa sabun batangan ke tubuhnya minimal dua kali setiap mandi.

Sejak malam itu, kapan pun, di mana pun, Eren menghindari kontak mata dengan Levi.

Suatu malam Levi datang, duduk di sisi ranjang, memintanya untuk tidak bersuara keras. Eren tergugu, kedua alis bertaut, terdesak dengan punggung menempel pada dinding di sudut tempat tidur.

Levi selalu tenang, tak peduli situasi, jenis sorot mata ketika sedang membelah dua seekor titan. Saat ini ia sedang –akan- membelah Eren.

Dimulai dengan kecupan ringan pada sudut mata, turun ke pipi, pinggir dagu, kemudian leher. Bibir Heicho berhenti di sana cukup lama sampai Eren merasakan lehernya berdenyut gila.

Tangan yang kuat mendorong kedua kaki Eren terbuka.

Eren langsung merapatkan kedua kaki. Salahkan refleksnya.

Heicho berdecak sebal. Tubuhnya yang atletis, masih berbalut kemeja putih merongrong ke depan, memaksa lagi kedua tungkai Eren untuk membuka selebar mungkin. Dalam sekejap jarak terjalin intim, dan Eren semakin terdesak ke ujung tempat tidur.

Lampu kerosin memberi cukup cahaya agar Heicho bisa melihat. Tatapan yang menelanjangi. Eren tidak akan terbiasa dengan tatapan intens memenetrasi. Kedua tonjolan mungil di dada Eren mengeras, menonjol di bawah kaus tipis cokelat muda yang tidak luput dari mata Heicho. Jari-jari Heicho menggosok pelan, dengan penekanan. Dipermainkan sedemikian rupa sampai Eren kebingungan, gagal memahami apa fungsi dari putingnya yang terlampau sensitif di bawah tekanan jari—yang memelintir meremas mencubit memuntir dan menarikinya. Kemudian mulut Heicho, tiba-tiba mendekat, menangkap salah satu yang membengkak perih, dipermainkan lagi di antara giginya. Ah. Ah! Eren refleks menutup mulut.

Kemudian Heicho menatapnya, dan Eren melempar wajahnya ke samping.

Beberapa kali Heicho mencoba mengoyak. Entah apakah itu sifat atau ciri khas brutal di medan perang, terbawa hingga ke tempat tidur. Eren menahan dada Heicho, meminta izin untuk melepas pakaian dengan cara yang lazim. Sudah berapa banyak kausnya yang sobek?

Ketika Eren sudah bertelanjang dada, tangan-tangan, dan mulut yang panas, brutal menyergap titik-titik tertentu yang sejak tadi tersembunyi. Nyaris animalistik. Bunyi-bunyi basah, jilatan rakus. Eren gagal mengerti kenapa Heicho gemar mempermainkan bagian dadanya. Terkadang meremas. Lebih dari sekali menggigiti hingga berdarah—hanya beberapa jam sembuh dengan kemampuan titannya, dan keesokannya, Heicho menancapkan giginya di daerah yang sama.

Bunyi basah dan napas berat mengisi tiap sudut kamar.

Lalu Heicho berkata, "Aku tahu Kau bisa mencapai klimaks hanya dengan stimulasi kuat di dada." Kemudian ia mencubit kuat-kuat yang kiri, dan mengulum yang kanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Se-sebentar-"

Eren tidak mengenal istilah klimaks sampai Levi menyentuhnya. Menginspeksi kepolosan di balik pakaian. Mengeksplorasi dengan bermacam-macam cara. Tangan Heicho meluncur turun ke bagian selangkangan, satu jari menekan masuk ke dalam lubang mungil yang masih berlapis celana. Telapak tangan menangkup kasar, meremas organ dewasa dari luar celana. Eren memekik, menggeliat hebat. 'Jangan di sana,' pintanya. Sesak luar biasa, cairan kental terasa meluapi isi celana. Saliva meluncur turun dari sudut mulut Eren.

"Kau terlalu mudah bereaksi."

Hanya setelah Heicho puas menjilati dadanya, Eren berani menatap sedikit ke depan, lalu menunduk ke bagian dadanya. Melihat titik-titik merah di sana-sini, dan perbedaan warna dari dada yang kanan dengan yang kiri. Entah dengan alasan apa Heicho senang menghisap bagian dada sebelah kanan, yang saat ini lebih merah dari yang kiri, sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan sekecil apapun.

Kedua kaki Eren direntangkan lebih lebar, diletakkan di atas paha Heicho. Tangan-tangan gesit menurunkan resleting, melucuti celana, berikut celana dalam—yang sudah lembab, banjir cairan kental, dan Heicho mengomentari kondisinya membuat paras Eren memanas. Di tahap ini Eren akan menolak. Menggeleng kepala. Memejamkan mata. Setelah kedua kakinya telanjang di hadapan Heicho, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sisi lengan, atau menutupi dengan tangan, cara apapun agar Heicho tidak melihat pipinya yang merona pekat.

Kemudian Heicho menarik tubuh Eren ke arahnya, agar punggung Eren bertemu dengan kasur. Heicho di atasnya, tidak sabaran melonggarkan dasi _cravat_-nya sendiri. Dorongan aneh membuat Eren berinisiatif, dengan tangan gemetaran, membantu Heicho melepas kancing. Dorongan aneh lain membuat Eren berani menatap Heicho (bukan di mata) tapi di bagian tubuh yang sarat dengan lekukan-lekukan otot. Jari-jari Eren yang bergetar hebat akan mencoba menelusuri dada dan perut yang atletis proporsional, mengapresiasi maskulinitas Heicho-nya, iri dan bangga pada saat bersamaan.

Eren tidak sanggup menatap mata Heicho.

Sesi mengagumi tubuh sempurna berakhir saat Heicho menyergap tubuh Eren, lagi, memeluk erat. Eren mendesah terkejut. Dada mereka saling menempel. Kulit saling menggesek. Terlalu dekat. Tak ada jarak antara kedua tubuh. Tangan-tangan Heicho, yang telapaknya bertekstur agak kasar imbas dari menggunakan senjata berat khas tentara, menggerayangi tiap-tiap bagian telanjang di bawahnya. Menyusup ke bawah pinggul dan meremas gemas pipi bokong yang padat. Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangannya mengepal mengoyak sprei.

"_Naa_, Eren."

Suara berat meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis pada daun telinga. Sepasang mata Heicho, yang gelap, kelabu panas seperti batuan vulkanis yang meleleh, menjelajah tubuh polos di bawah dominasinya. Tak satu pun luput dari jangkauan mata.

"Nnh. Hei—cho-"

Heicho menekan-nekan bibir Eren dengan bibirnya. Menggerus pelan bagian bibir bawah yang kenyal dengan gigi, kemudian menggigit.

Eren memalingkan matanya ke arah lain.

Kecupannya berpindah ke leher, diselingi gigitan, yang awalnya lembut, lalu menguat, lalu Eren merintih. Tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk punggung Heicho kuat-kuat, kemudian ia mendesah takut, 'M-Maaf,' dan Heicho membalas 'Tidak apa. Berpegangan padaku.'

Eren melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Heicho, kaku, pipi semerah tomat.

Bunyi resleting terdengar saat Heicho mendistraksi pikiran Eren dengan ciuman-ciuman. Kedua kaki Eren direntangkan terbuka, dan dia tiba pada fase di mana seluruh tubuhnya mengalami guncangan tremor hebat.

"He-Heicho, jangan sekarang." kalimat penolakan terlontar tanpa sengaja.

Heicho tidak pernah menerima kata tidak.

Kalimat penolakannya tertahan dalam tenggorokan Eren yang menyempit, yang kering sampai ia harus meneguk ludah beberapa kali. Ia tahu Heicho sedang dalam puncak gairah, terbukti dari anggota badannya yang bengkak, panas , ujungnya bergesekan dengan paha dalam Eren, meninggalkan jejak cairan lengket. Jari Heicho mengelus pelan bibir bengkak Eren.

Jantung Eren berdegup cepat. Mata setengah terpejam, Eren menjilati jari Heicho. Dari sela jari hingga ke ujung kuku, melumurinya dengan saliva sebanyak mungkin. Kemudian Eren memutar badan, kedua lutut tertekuk, pinggul diangkat naik ke arah Heicho. Eren menenggelamkan wajah merahnya ke dalam bantal sambil membuka lebar bokongnya, memamerkan cincin mungil kemerahan di tengah. Sehingga Heicho-nya mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik, dan akses termudah. Bukankah Heicho pernah berkata ia dapat menghujamkan genitalnya sangat dalam dengan posisi seperti ini?

Tangan-tangan berotot menarik Eren kembali, menggulingkannya ke posisi semula, sehingga mereka berhadapan. Kontak mata langsung.

"Bocah nakal." Heicho berkata, "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Eren mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Melempar wajah ke samping, menutupi dengan tangan. Hanya sekilas tatapan Heicho dapat membuatnya meledak.

Di atasnya saat ini, adalah prajurit terkuat manusia yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan seluruh pasukan. Berkuasa penuh atas dirinya yang lemah, menutup kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan sisi yang patut dibanggakan sebagai tentara. Kekuatan titannya tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding kekuatan Heicho. Tubuhnya, telanjang tanpa bisa ditutupi lagi, berlapis peluh gemetaran dan berantakan.

Tangan Heicho kembali meremas-remas bokong yang bulat, dan membuka lebar. Dua jari menembus cincin otot mungil di bagian tengah. Reaksi tubuh Eren dramatis, berkedut kencang, menjepit jari-jari yang langsung bergerak maju mundur. Heicho menghujamkan jarinya tidak sabaran sampai seluruh tubuh Eren terguncang.

Eren memohon agar Heicho memelankan jarinya. Permintaannya tidak digubris. Gerakannya bereskalasi cepat, menekan-nekan buntalan saraf dari dalam. Dinding dalam Eren berkontraksi menjepit jari-jari jenjang lebih kuat. Jari dari tangan yang lain bergabung, masing-masing menarik cincin otot yang sempit, dan merenggangkannya selebar mungkin sehingga ia bisa melihat jalan masuknya.

"Bagian ini," bisik Heicho tanpa napas, jarinya menggeliat di dalam liang yang sempit. "Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku menusuknya, otot-ototmu merapat kembali dan—mungkin Hanji lebih bisa menerangkan penyebabnya. Tubuhmu meregenerasi dengan cepat dan bahkan mungkin setiap kali aku menusukmu, Kau merasa seperti untuk pertama kalinya. Apa benar? _Well_, itu artinya aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum Kau merapat lagi." Heicho menghela napas, menarik keluar jari-jarinya yang basah. "Eren." Ditangkupnya pipi Eren, memaksa agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan, menepuk pelan. "Oi, buka matamu."

Kelopaknya membuka, biji mata hijau zamrud mengerling ke arah lain.

Heicho menggosokkan bagian dirinya, panas berdenyut, di depan pintu otot yang berkerut. "Eren. Buka dirimu hanya untukku."

Pada fase ini, kedua mata Eren sudah terpejam erat. Napas tertahan. Kedua kakinya mekar, dituntun dengan sepasang tangan yang menariknya.

Organ Heicho mendobrak masuk, melewati kerutan mungil yang menekan balik intrusi secara refleks, hampir dengan sekuat tenaga.

Eren berteriak.

Teriakan diredam oleh Heicho, yang menangkup wajah dan mencuri napas. Bibir meraup milik Eren. Lidah menyusuri rongga mulut hangat yang terbuka lebar. Membasahi langit-langit mulut dan bagian terlunak di belakang deretan gigi. Liur membanjiri dagu Eren di tengah-tengah pertautan lidah.

Eren kalang kabut.

Heicho mendorong pinggulnya maju, tiap-tiap senti yang membuahkan rintihan perih yang tertahan. Sensasi penuh sesak diisi oleh benda padat. Dinding ototnya meremas-remas Heicho di luar kendali. Sesak. Heicho masih terus melumat isi mulutnya, melakukan penetrasi atas dan bawah sekaligus.

"Mmf! Nnnh!"

Mata Eren membelalak saat Heicho menarik diri. Menyebabkan otot-ototnya berkontraksi panik, menjepit benda asing dari dalam. Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat, sudah bisa menebak yang terjadi berikutnya. Ia berpegangan pada Heicho.

Organ gemuk kembali menghujam masuk, lebih kencang. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang, menggelinjang heboh. Ujung dari benda tumpul menumbuk tepat saraf prostat yang membengkak.

Eren melepaskan bibirnya dari Heicho, memeluk pria itu dan menjerit.

Heicho menangkap bibirnya lagi, mendesah pelan, 'Shh.' Dengan wajah tenang yang mengkilap karena keringat, dan sorot mata yang melembut sesaat. Heicho mungkin sudah masuk sepenuhnya karena Eren merasakan tekanan di balik pusar. Ia menoleh ke bawah, ke bagian perutnya yang sekarang agak menonjol.

Tidak ada aba-aba ketika Heicho menghentakkan pinggulnya,mendorong hingga batas terdalam yang sanggup dijangkaunya. Memaksa Eren untuk menerima penuh. Menggetarkan badan ranjang. Mendorong tubuh Eren dalam geraknya dan menciptakan kerutan panjang terlekuk di atas sprei.

Ahhn! Ah! Ah!

Gerakan konstan dan cepat memenuhi area terdalam Eren. Keluar masuk. Menyempit. Menggerus dinding sensitif tanpa ampun. Tarikan napas Eren tak teratur. Geletar-geletar ganjil timbul dari perut bawahnya sekali lagi merayap di bawah kulit, menegakkan bulu-bulu halus leher belakangnya yang sensitif. Kedua tonjolan mungil di dadanya perlahan mengeras, dan Eren menggeliat gelisah, berusaha melepaskan diri, yang berakhir sia-sia dengan invansi yang berlangsung lebih cepat.

Sebagaimana pekerjaannya di lapangan, Heicho tidak pernah setengah-setengah menyentuh Eren. Mungkin karena remajanya bukan manusia biasa, dapat memulihkan diri, Heicho terkadang menguji sampai sejauh mana daya tahan Eren sanggup memaklumi kekasarannya. Eren akan berteriak sakit, lalu mendesah-desah ketika tubuhnya bereaksi mengubah rasa sakit menjadi nikmat, dan siklus itu akan berulang-ulang sampai keduanya mencapai titik tertinggi.

Suara kecipak cairan dari area di mana keduanya menyatu menggelitik indera tajam Eren.

"Ahhn. Terlalu—terlalu cepat, Heicho, ku-kumohon."

Heicho mengabaikannya, menyaksikan setiap perubahan ekspresi sang remaja.

Frustasi, Eren menyeka air mata yang tumpah dan menutupi wajahnya.

Heicho menarik tangan Eren, menggosokkan ibu jarinya di sudut mata hijau cemerlang. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan lihat, kumohon," desahnya.

Jemari Heicho membelai-belai paha kanan Eren, seolah menenangkan, sekaligus menekan. Panggulnya bergerak dalam irama lambat, memungkinkan Eren lebih fokus mendengar kalimat Heicho selanjutnya: "Tak ada bagian dirimu yang belum terjamah oleh mataku, Eren."

Kening Eren berkerut dalam, menjatuhkan pipinya yang basah ke samping.

Sebelah kaki Eren direngkuh oleh Heicho, ditopang pada bahunya. Kecupan lembut melumat kulit lunak di belakang lutut Eren, membuat remaja itu mendesah tertahan. Kemudian tubuh Eren dihempaskan hingga ia tertelungkup.

Tercekat hebat. Eren menggigil. Jemari kaki mengepal. Kali ini gesekan dengan permukaan kasur ikut mendera dada Eren dan dua sembulan mungil di sana. Pedih. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Hantaman panggul Heicho menggetarkan kedua lengkung bokong Eren di tiap sentakan. Tangan-tangan rakus meraup organ pribadi Eren, meremas dengan kasar dan menyeragamkan gerak penetrasi.

"Akkhhh!"

"Posisi ini yang Kau harapkan? Agar aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu?" bisik Heicho di telinganya, menggigit pelan di sana. "Bocah nakal. Kau hanya lebih suka disetubuhi dari belakang."

Eren menjawab dengan isakan, gelengan kepala, mencengkeram tangan Heicho yang sedang mempermainkan organ dewasanya. Tungkai-tungkai Eren bergetar hebat, ia terjatuh ke ranjang. Heicho memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang, tidak berhenti menghubungkan kedua tubuh mereka. Kening dan kedua siku tangan menjadi tumpuan, bersama dengan kedua lutut yang diguncang oleh getaran. Menunduk, Eren melihat di antara kedua kakinya; Kedua pahanya yang tremor berlumur peluh, dengan sepasang kaki berotot kokoh menempel di belakang mereka. Tangan mengepal bagai tinju meremas tidak berhenti kelakian-lakiannya, menyakiti, memaksanya menuju pelepasan, lalu menahan untuk klimaks. Rintihan Eren menguat, nyaris terdengar seperti memohon.

Heicho membenamkan wajah di tengkuk Eren, bernapas berat, menyusuri ujung-ujung rambut cokelat dengan hidung, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wewangian natural yang dikobarkan tubuh itu. "Wewangian apa yang Kau pakai di belakang sini," tanya Heicho, suara menyelisik helaian rambut, meliuk dengan sensual.

Eren mulai kesulitan berbicara. Heicho jelas merasakannya, luar dan dalam, degupan dan gelatar dan remasan. Berat tubuh Heicho menggoyahkan salah satu pilar penopang, gemetaran, Eren jatuh tanpa topangan siku tangannya.

Heicho menusuk masuk, menggerus dinding-dinding sensitif yang merespons balik secara natural dengan remasan, dengan target yang tidak pernah meleset sejak ia melesak masuk. Sesak. Panas. Eren yang jatuh dengan dada menggesek sprei, pinggul di udara, disambut oleh penyanderanya. 'Jangan di sana.' Ia memohon. Eren menarik napas panjang berharap bisa menghentikan geletarnya, menunda tekanan yang meledak-ledak.

Heicho menumpukan bobot tubuhnya ke depan, mengayunkan sebelah tangan bebasnya ke wilayah dada Eren. Dada yang datar, tapi kulit yang lunak dan lembut memberi kepuasan dalam remasan. Dua sisi dada, dua tonjolan mungil. Semua diraup dalam remasan bergilir.

"H-Heicho." Kelopak mata Eren mulai jatuh, wajah merona pekat dengan hembusan napas hangat dari bibirnya yang dipantulkan kasur. Serangan stimulasi pada kedua putingnya yang mengeras perih. Heicho dengan jari-jari panjangnya memainkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa yang membuat Eren merespon dengan geliat, dan pinggulnya yang menghentak mundur. Helaian basah rambut cokelatnya memercikkan air saat ia menggeleng, menepis sensasi panas dan mengenyahkannya.

Kecupan menjalar turun, dari helaian rambut menuju tengkuk, lalu menelusuri jalinan tulang belakang Eren. Semuanya begitu cepat. Kini Eren terduduk lemas di atas pangkuan Heicho sementara Heicho masih menancap di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika terbenam, penuh, tanpa celah, sekujur tubuh Eren menggigil dipaksa menerima bagian diri Heicho sedalam mungkin. Kepala lemah Eren bersandar pada Heicho. Sementara Heicho sedang menggenggam anggota tubuh Eren. Bunyi basah berkeriak dari gesekan kulit hangat telapak tangan. Kabut panas berdesir menyelubungi seluruh kulit luarnya. Tubuh Eren bergetar dalam belenggu, dan ia mendesiskan nama.

"Levi."

Eren meronta lemah beberapa saat, berfokus pada organnya yang memancarkan denyut sampai puncak kepala. Bunyi berkeriak seperti air yang diremas antara daging dan kulit bergema serentak dengan getaran pegas. Cairan kentalnya melumuri tangan-tangan panas Heicho, membentuk untaian benang ketika Heicho menarik tangannya, dan berbisik, "Oke, menjijikkan." Walau tak ada nada jijik dalam suaranya.

Tubuh Eren kembali digulingkan, punggung sejajar kasur, tak ada halangan bagi Heicho melihat kondisi terlemah remaja dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada jeda bagi Eren untuk menarik napas. Heicho kembali menyatukan tubuh keduanya.

Dalam fase ini, Eren hanya sanggup membuka mulut dan berteriak lemah. Otot-otot pipinya tertarik ketika mulutnya membuka, dengan saliva menetes dari sisi bibir penuhnya. Bobot berat di antara kedua kakinya masih terasa, jauh lebih pekat, berayun dengan pergerakan Heicho, yang sangat cepat dan cekatan sebagaimana ketika ia bermain dengan manuver tiga dimensional.

Mata Eren nanar, bertemu kontak dengan mata gelap Heicho pada akhirnya. Hanya sebuah kontak mata yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku, dan tekanan-tekanan berkumpul pada perut bawahnya. Begitu intens hingga Eren merasakan aliran darah berdesir di kepala belakangnya. Tubuhnya bagai selongsong kosong, ia tidak bisa memerintahkan sistem untuk berhenti menerima rangsangan, sel-sel yang menggila, menggelinjang, denyutan di seluruh tubuh yang tidak kenal lelah, dan terus meregenerasi.

Dorongan terkuat untuk kembali melepaskan klimaksnya.

Bernapas berat, kedua mata Heicho terpejam, menciptakan lengkungan dengan bayangan kelabu yang pekat. Pemandangan paling magis bagi Eren.

Membubuhkan kecupan demi kecupan di wajah Eren. Merentangkan kedua kaki Eren begitu lebar, begitu vulgar, sang kapten memberikan sentakan terkuat yang membawa Eren terdorong hingga ke ujung ranjang. Berderit keras, bunyi yang tercipta dari ranjang kayu mewakili tiap hentakan. Heicho kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan. Fitur tubuhnya seolah menajam dalam fase puncak ketegangannya, memaksa ulir-ulir urat timbul membingkai lekuk otot sempurna. Kekuatan fisiknya terhimpun untuk satu buah momentum.

Eren memejamkan mata, merintih lirih.

Luapan cairan pekat mengisi dinding dalamnya.

Levi menyatukan bibirnya dengan Eren untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Mengulum keseluruhan bibir sang manusia harapan, dengan rakus, dengan geliatan lidah. Memeluk erat tubuh yang ditindihnya.

Tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak pernah lama. Levi langsung menarik diri dan bangkit. Matanya tidak melepaskan Eren sedikit pun.

Eren yang lemah digendong olehnya.

Eren sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana Levi membawanya. Kapten penggila kebersihan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya dengan bersih-bersih. Menempatkan Eren ke dalam bak mandi, Levi mengguyur tubuh remaja itu dengan air.

Levi meminta Eren untuk membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan jari-jari jenjang bekerja. Menyusup masuk ke dalam kerutan otot mungil yang memerah, sentakan konstan membuat sejumlah cairan meletup keluar. Eren mengamati prosesnya dengan letih.

Sepasang mata kelabu terus menatap Eren. Kali ini tidak tajam, tetapi begitu dalam.

"Bahkan sampai detik ini masih tidak mau menatapku, Eren?"

"Ah." Desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Eren, dan cepat-cepat ia menutup mulut. Eren menutup kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan Levi, mata setengah terbuka. Pipinya panas membara.

Levi tidak berhenti. Mendekatkan wajah. Menarik fokus Eren kepadanya.

Sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air bak mandi, Eren menjawab, "Heicho, aku tidak bisa menatap Anda."

"Sudah kubilang Kau harus membuka diri untukku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya," balas Eren, dengan nada separuh bertanya.

"Bukan membuka kakimu, tolol." Levi memelintir handuk dan memerasnya.

"Maaf."

Levi menghela napas, menggosok punggung remaja titan itu. "Angkat lenganmu."

Eren merintih lirih saat Levi menggosok tubuhnya dari belakang, berlanjut menggosok bagian dadanya.

Deru nafas Levi berhembus di belakang leher Leher.

"Eren. Kalau latihan adalah apa yang perlu Kau lakukan, maka kita akan melakukannya setiap malam."

Eren mengerjap bingung. "_Sir_?"

Levi menggenggam sejumput rambut cokelat di bawah telapak tangan, memutar kepala Eren ke arahnya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sedetik sebelum Eren mengerlingkan matanya dengan paras merona, Levi berbisik:

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan matamu dariku, Eren."

"H-Hah?"

"Hanya kepadaku, mata itu hanya boleh kepadaku. Jangan memaksaku untuk—"

"Heicho?"

Levi menarik napas panjang. "Lakukan."

"Hah?"

"Tatap aku sekarang."

Nada ancaman memaksa Eren untuk mendongakkan wajah, dengan segenap usaha, serbuan rasa, melawan gejolaknya untuk menolak menatap Levi.

Kemudian Eren melihat sepasang mata berwarna kelabu gelap.

Di bawah penerangan minim kamar mandi, ia melihat biasan aneh pada mata Levi. Kelabu yang jika ia mengeliminasi jarak lebih dekat, maka Eren dapat melihat pancaran warna biru tua. Hanya sekelibat. Mengingatkan Eren pada bayangan langit biru dunia luar yang pernah ia mimpikan bersama Armin. Kepakan sayap bebas burung-burung dan siluet gelap mereka di angkasa.

Kemudian ia tersadar, mata Levi yang sesungguhnya memang berwarna kelabu.

Apa yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dari zamrud hijau dengan binaran yang berubah-ubah dari tiap sudut cahaya, matanya sendiri.

"Apa yang Kau lihat?"

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Napas Levi menyapu bibir Eren yang terbuka perlahan.

"Um." Eren tidak sanggup menjelaskan.

Levi mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Eren tidak sempat memejamkan mata sedikit pun, sibuk mengamati kedalaman bola mata Levi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengunjungimu setiap malam, sampai Kau terbiasa menatapku."

"E-Eh? Tapi—"

"Jangan menentangku, Eren."

Levi menenggelamkan separuh tubuhnya ke bak mandi.

-End-

.

AN: Ada maksud tertentu di balik penggunaan kata Heicho untuk menyebutkan Levi di beberapa bagian tertentu dalam fik ini. Jadi dengan sengaja, kata Heicho tidak saya beri _italic_.


End file.
